Eric Cartman
Eric Theodore Cartman, usually referred to as just Cartman, is one of the main characters, along with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick. Cartman is sometimes the main antagonist of an episode, for example "Trapper Keeper". None of the other three main children really consider Cartman their friend and do not know why they started hanging out with him in the first place, but a certain form of unstable friendship ends up being born between them. However he is usually Kyle's first choice when he breaks his friendship with Stan. In earlier episodes, Kenny was his best friend, however, in later seasons, Butters Stotch is usually depicted as such. Cartman was the first one of the boys to be shown without his hat, as seen in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!". He also weighs 90 pounds, as revealed in "Weight Gain 4000". Appearance Cartman has fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. He wears a red jacket, yellow mittens, a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks (as seen in "Super Fun Time"). He sometimes wears a green t-shirt with a bear picture on under his jacket, a white tank top, and occasionally a dark red t-shirt. In Roblox, his pants are gray, and he wears a wizard's hat and a beard. Personality Cartman is described in various terms, in short, he is an evil, vicious, angry, self-absorbed, immature, destructive, sarcastic, snooty, loud-mouthed, lazy, and insane child. He is the most foul-mouthed character in the show. He is also racist and stereotypes almost everyone he sees. The very dark, usually disturbing undertones to his personality often hint at an extreme mental imbalance. Apart from being portrayed as having a general lack of moral responsibility or social conscience, he also seems to take pleasure from others' misfortune and is generally unable to show empathy, although there have been exceptions, such as in "How to Eat with Your Butt." Despite the severity of his actions, it is likely that they are a type of emotional defense mechanism against his insecurity and (potential) confused sexuality. This "defense", however, does not seem to be impenetrable, as evidenced by "1%". This has been parodied as well, in the cliché of a typical villain becoming benevolent. In these episodes, he usually convinces Kyle that he has good intentions, such as in the "Cartoon Wars" two-parter, where Cartman appears to Kyle that he is concerned about people's safety at the beginning, but it is later shown to only have been doing it to get Family Guy off the air. In the "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?" and "Probably" two-parter, Kyle and many others fall for Cartman's apparently "good intentions" for trying to prevent the children of South Parkfrom going to hell. However, it is revealed that he only did it so he could earn money. In "Kenny Dies", he is distraught at Kenny's impending death leading Kyle to console him. Later when his supposedly real motives were revealed, knowing how Cartman typically is, Kyle promptly fights him in Kenny's defense, although Cartman was genuinely distraught over Kenny's illness before and after he learns that he can benefit from it. This clearly shows that Cartman went through Congress for Kenny and reveals that he does not have a healthy way of dealing with the death of his friend. Cartman can, on rare occasions, show compassion towards cats, as in "Major Boobage" in which he hides cats in his attic from the authorities. This compassion hints that he has not progressed to be a full sociopath. In "The Death of Eric Cartman", Kyle sums up Cartman's character as a "fat, racist, self-centered, intolerant, manipulative sociopath". He has been shown to harass and bully people at his school, and, as a result, many people in the show despise him. Cartman, however, does not consider himself to be a bully who likes to pick on other people to pleasure himself; in fact, he seems to disregard good or bad altogether (or perhaps simply does not have a concept of it) and does whatever he feels necessary for him to get ahead. Cartman seems to be motivated not so much by personal gain as by asserting superiority over others. In "Red Hot Catholic Love", he won $20 in a bet with Kyle, but, instead of using the money, he simply kept flaunting it in front of Kyle until Kyle conceded that Cartman was right, ruining his sense of victory and causing him to throw a tantrum (and apparently even abandon the money and having it given back to Kyle). The same thing happens in "Christian Rock Hard": Kyle makes a $10 bet that he can get a platinum album before Cartman, Cartman makes a successful album and makes millions of dollars and earning the album. But, when Cartman wins a myrrh album and discovers that the Christian companies do not give out platinum albums (Christ did not believe in such things, the albums stem from the gifts of the three wise men; they give out gold, frankincense, and myrrh albums), thus meaning he cannot win the bet, he angrily destroys the myrrh album, showing that he did not care how he just made millions of dollars, he just wanted to beat Kyle in a bet. Cartman's much quoted line, "Respect my authority" (or as Cartman pronounces it, "respect mah authori-tah") highlights his power hungry and dictatorial characteristics. Despite these traits, Cartman rarely commands respect from his peers. Cartman's friendships with the other kids are clearly existent, but just not shown as much because of his personality. Ironically, despite (or perhaps because of) these qualities, Cartman also seems to be a natural leader, able to utilize overwhelming charisma and rhetoric to gain the obedience of large groups on a moment's notice (as in "The Passion of the Jew"), appearing to be innately aware of how to take advantage of "mob mentality" and direct it toward accomplishing his personal goals, as has been evidenced in countless episodes throughout the series' history. In situations where the other boys share his goals, Cartman is often the de facto leader (e.g. "Make Love, Not Warcraft", "The List", and "Marjorine"). Indeed, the others consistently show a willingness to follow him and trust in his leadership when he's using his abilities for "good." Cartman also seems to share many of the shows creators' (Trey Parker and Matt Stone) more controversial opinions, despite both of them modeling Stan and Kyle after themselves. Examples of this include an extremely strong dislike for Family Guy for its lack of character development, plot, or smart humor. Other examples include Cartman's strong distaste of hippies, to the point that he has personally kept them out of South Park since he was 4 years old, and his belittlement of the Catholic Church as extremist, homophobic, and a supporter of pedophiles (in "Medicinal Fried Chicken"). He also considers John Lennon to be the "king of hippies". Relationships Kyle Broflovski The rivalry between Cartman and Kyle has been a recurring theme from the beginning, but has become significantly stronger since Season Four. Cartman appears to have a very strong hatred for Kyle, and shows that he has no tolerance for Kyle's Jewish faith. Kyle hates him in turn. However, neither one of them seems to realize the effects of their almost poisonous relationship, and continue to live in close contact with each other. In Season Five, Cartman and Kyle's relationship meets a turning point, going from a relationship of them simply ripping on each other constantly to near hatred simply because Cartman caused Kenny's semi-permanent death. It was around Season Eleven that they began their descent from love-hate to full on hatred. However, in the "The Death of Eric Cartman", during the scene where Cartman has Butters apologize to all of his peers in his stead (as he believes he is a ghost), he seems to wish to recant some of his earlier misdeeds towards Kyle (and obtain his forgiveness), and seems genuinely moved upon seeing him. Kyle is often put in the shoes of the protagonist to Eric Cartman's antagonist. For example, in "Cartoon Wars Part I", the two of them work against each other; when Cartman tries to get Family Guy canceled, Kyle tries to stop him. The two of them often have arguments about morals, like in "Up the Down Steroid", where Cartman decides to pretend to be mentally handicapped so he can win the "Special Olympics". In South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, when they were facing certain death, Cartman tried to atone for all the times he called Kyle "A big dumb Jew", telling him "I didn't mean it. You're not a Jew". Bewildered, Kyle replies that he is indeed a Jew, and Cartman tells him not to be so hard on himself (implying that Jew was an insult rather than a religion). Cartman also has attempted to murder Kyle more than once, the most significant incident being in a scene from "Toilet Paper" in which he lures Kyle into going rowing with him to the middle of Stark's Pond, and then, when Kyle's back is turned, attempts to bludgeon him to death with a wiffle bat, without comprehending the stupidity of the plan. When he learns someone has confessed to the crime he, Kyle, Stan and Kenny had committed, thus eliminating the need to kill Kyle who was going to confess himself, Cartman asks Stan (in his usual trademark-pathetic way) if he can still kill Kyle. Cartman tries to murder Kyle again in "Fatbeard". However, in "Smug Alert!", Cartman saves Kyle and his family when a large storm is about to go towards their house in San Francisco. Cartman finds Butters as too boring a nemesis since he will simply accept anything Cartman directs at him, and realizes that in order to have someone with which to argue incessantly again he must get Kyle back. At the end of the episode he hides the fact that he was the savior of Kyle's whole family, opting to insult Kyle again instead; Kyle replies angrily and storms off, to Cartman's satisfaction. In the episode "Le Petit Tourette" when Kyle (unintentionally) saves Cartman from shouting out all his secrets on Dateline (Cartman had originally intended to use fake Tourette's so as to deliver a hate-speech against Jews), Cartman hugs Kyle and thanks him, even saying "I love you, man." In the episode "Prehistoric Ice Man", when Kyle falls into a cavern and asks from the bottom, "Is Cartman there?" he responds with a sincere "I'm here, Kyle!". Of course this only occurs after Cartman suggests they leave Kyle for dead and continue to their search for crocodiles. In the episode "Lil' Crime Stoppers", Cartman defends Kyle saying, "Broflovski's a good cop!" Cartman's obsessive hatred of Kyle above almost all others, has called into question Cartman's deeper feeling for Kyle. In the episode "Imaginationland", Cartman wins a bet with Kyle which requires Kyle to suck his balls, and goes to various extreme measures throughout the Imaginationland trilogy to make Kyle do so, including going to the Supreme Court and breaking into the Pentagon (twice). In the end of the trilogy's first part, Cartman is seen with a photo of an innocent looking Kyle. The scene ends with Cartman dragging his finger slowly across Kyle's mouth in the photo, which could be interpreted as an act of lust, this further hints at a confused sexuality. At the end of the trilogy's third part, Cartman conjures up an imaginary Kyle to suck the balls of an imaginary Cartman. Cartman also, in the episode "Go God Go XII", offers to suck Kyle's balls (after Kyle said "Suck my balls, Cartman"), in exchange for Kyle's help in getting Cartman back from the distant future. In the episode "Fatbeard", Kyle encourages Cartman to run away to Somalia, hoping that he will die. Cartman also seems to have no qualms about seriously invading Kyle's personal space, as shown in a scene from "Manbearpig" wherein Cartman, while contemplating his hatred for Kyle, looms a mere inch or two from Kyle's face as he sleeps; soon Kyle wakes up and yells, "Dude, get away from me!" However, the fact that Kyle challenges Cartman more than any other character in the series, may in fact be the core reason for Cartman's obsessive fixation on him. In "Fatbeard", he says that Kyle has "finally come to terms with his disability" and seemed more willing to kill Kyle later in the episode by making his walk the plank over an alligator. As of "Dead Celebrities", he seems to be more passive toward Kyle, greeting him with only " 'Sup, Jew?". This passive attitude however seemed to be only temporary, as seen in "Crippled Summer", in which during Towelie's intervention on national TV, each of the boys is asked to read a pre-written statement about their feelings for Towelie. Cartman however instead reads off a long-winded hate speech against the Jewish people (most likely the one he intended to use during "Le Petit Tourette"), where he urges the rest of the country to help him in rising up against the Jews and in which most of his speech is directed primarily towards Kyle. The two have occasionally gotten along such as in "Kenny Dies" and "Pinkeye" when Kyle put his hand on Cartman's shoulder when was upset about Kenny dying. In fact, in "You Have 0 Friends", Cartman helped Kyle make new friends, even though Cartman did not appear to be gaining anything out of it. In "It's a Jersey Thing", Kyle was ironically the one who saved Cartman when he was being raped by Snooki. Cartman showed genuine appreciation for this act, thanking him and later going as far as to say that although Kyle was a "monster" (for having Jersey blood running through his veins), he was "my Cartman's little monster", and pinched his cheek. Ever since this episode, Kyle and Cartman's friendship has been very noticeably less tense. Although they bicker constantly, the two haven't full on fought since then, and have had a lot more moments together where they seem happy, such as Kyle sharing music with Cartman in "You're Getting Old". It's somewhat ironic that Kyle and Cartman almost seem to have a more complex connection than Stan and Kyle. They hate each other, but not totally. It's hard to read between the lines. In "You're Getting Old", Stan's behavior change upon turning 10 causes a rift to develop occure in his friendships with Kyle, Cartman and Kenny to the point where they no longer wish to interact with him. As a result, at the episode's end with Cartman and Kyle playing video games together, the pair offer each other kind smiles, showing their friendship growing even further. In "Ass Burgers", Kyle and Cartman have quite a few friendly moments together. Although they are shown bickering, the argument isn't angry as most of the arguments between the two can be. Kyle is quick to support Cartman in his new buisness, even going so far as to tell Stan that they can't be friends anymore because he's with Cartman Burgers now. When Stan shows up, drunk, talking to Kyle, it is shown that Cartman is keeping a close eye on them from where he was standing. He even eventually comes over to check if Kyle is okay, giving Stan a distasteful look. In "The Entity", Kyle described Cartman as "my sort of friend-ish", that is the best explanation of their relationship. In "Jewpacabra", Cartman constantly rips on Jews throughout the episode, even to the point of making up a Jewish creatures that eats children in Easter egg hunts. When Cartman believes that the creature could be real and is chained so the creature can eat him, he is tranquilized and is hazed. Kyle finds him and takes him home and puts him to bed. The next day, at the Sooper Foods Easter egg hunt, Cartman claims that he is Jewish and knows how Kyle feels. Butters Stotch Butters has become Cartman's most frequent victim. Butters sees Cartman as his good friend and treats him as so but in later episodes he treats Cartman the same as everybody else. But, Cartman takes advantage of this and finds Butters extremely easy to manipulate and convert to his point of view, or get him to do what he wants. In "Douche and Turd" Cartman easily gets Butters to vote for his idea of a "turd sandwich" simply by describing the candidates in a certain way. In "Go God Go" he gets Butters to bury him in snow so that he can be unfrozen three weeks later in time for the release of the Wii video game console. In many episodes entire plots are centered on Cartman's antics against Butters. In "Casa Bonita", Cartman faked an apocalypse so Butters would hide in a bomb shelter for over a week, so Cartman could go with Kyle, Stan, and Kenny to Casa Bonita instead of Butters. In "AWESOM-O" he dressed as a robot to trick Butters, but in the end this failed miserably and Butters happily showed a tape of Cartman dressed like Britney Spears in front of everyone for revenge. In the episode "Christian Rock Hard", Butters does another one at Cartman while he is beaten down by Token, by farting on his face giving him the finger while saying "fuck you Eric", for his repeated blasphemy and ruining their band. He also taunts Cartman for being the real 'ugliest' kid in their class and mocks his neo-Nazism in a deleted scene in the episode "The List". In "The Death of Eric Cartman" all of the kids at South Park Elementary decide to ignore Cartman because they feel he is a "son of a bitch". Unlike the other boys, Butters isn't aware of the plan and Cartman believes that Butters is the only one who can see him, now that he is "dead". In "Cartman Sucks" he repeatedly invited Butters over to spend the night to play pranks on him, until it backfired on him and he made an inappropriate picture which featured him putting Butter's penis in his mouth, and which ended up being showed to the entire fourth grade class, humiliating Cartman instead of Butters. In the episode "Breast Cancer Show Ever", after Cartman gets brutalized by Wendy, Butters agreed with Craig that he always hated Cartman with everyone else. However, "Eat, Pray, Queef", Cartman shows as much compassion as the other boys towards Butters after he is queefed upon, and even gives him a present, as well as participating in a state-wide attempt to ban queefing with Butters as a mascot, suggesting some compassion for Butters although he, like the others, refuses to go near Butters after he was queefed on. Cartman also "punishes" Butters with the tetherball for not kissing another girl in "Butters' Bottom Bitch", though later he would praise Butters for kissing a girl for 5 bucks. In the episode "Pee" when everybody is rescued Butters is disappointed that Cartman didn't die. Cartman has the tendency to pull pranks on Butters while he is asleep. This is most apparent in "Asspen" and "Cartman Sucks". One of which is to place a warm glass of water under Butter's hand and then urinate on him. Also in "Jared Has Aides" while Butters got grounded by his parents, Cartman decided to cover for Butters while Stan and Kyle tried to get 4 million dollars when Butters' parents told him they would call him on the phone every hour. Stan Marsh Cartman and Stan's friendship is clearly existent but it is very tense. In fact, when Kyle and Kenny aren't around, he and Stan often show a close friendship with each other or rarely interact one-on-one. In "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Stan and Cartman hang out at the boating rack, and Cartman even comments that it is great that they are hanging out with each other without Kyle, to which Stan does not disagree to, implying that Stan somewhat shares these feelings. Stan also agrees with Cartman in the episode, such as not telling Kyle he caused the dam to break, and not telling Randy he was the one who broke the dam. Cartman's song "Kyle's Mom's a Bitch" was joined by all the other classmates (minus Kyle of course), even getting Stan's attention in which Stan actually enjoys the song. In "Fat Butt and Pancake Head", while Kyle is immediately distrustful of Cartman's claim that he cannot control the actions of his hand (which has seemed to take on a life of its own), Stan gives Cartman the benefit of the doubt and admits that, with all the stuff that happens in South Park, Cartman could be telling the truth. Cartman and Stan were also seen interacting one on one in "Sexual Healing" when Kyle, Kenny and Butters were away at the Karne Institute for Sex Addicts and they were playing with each other on the domestic violence/golf video game Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2011 at Cartman's house and they were getting along just fine with no arguments. When the boys were playing street hockey in "Grey Dawn", Stan was the only one he didn't insult, referring to him as "Marsh", as any commentator would, as opposed to Kyle and Kenny, who he referred to as "the Jew" and "the Poor Kid", respectively. In "Woodland Critter Christmas", Cartman made Stan the protagonist of his Christmas story (he is described as 'the boy in a red poof-ball hat'). Everyone but Kyle likes the story, including Stan. The fact that Stan is portrayed normally in the Christmas story hints that Stan is Cartman's friend, unlike Kyle, who is portrayed as evil. In "Douche and Turd", Stan votes for Cartman's mascot instead of Kyle's, much to Kyle's dismay. Also, in the episode "Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus", when Stan appears to be the only boy who hasn't gotten their period, Cartman reassures him that he will get it one day. However, in "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants", Cartman declares that he hates Stan because Stan loves animals. Even so, in the episode "Trapped in the Closet", all three boys de-friend Stan after he becomes the leader of Scientology. As the boys leave, Cartman turns to Stan and says, "I still hate Kyle more than you". In "Fun with Veal", when Cartman was negotiating for weapons and an escape route for him and the rest of the boys, he is at first reluctant to meet the demands of the timid FBI negotiator, but soon agreed to his conditions when he looked at Stan and recognized the sores (which were actually mini-vaginas) on his body and his deteriorating health. This implies that Cartman cares about Stan's well being to an extent. Another reference to their friendship is in "Pee" when Cartman notices that Kyle, Stan, Butters and Jimmy are still alive he instantly hugs Stan, running past Kyle. In some episodes Stan is shown having a strong hatred for Cartman even if Cartman isn't doing anything. In "Trapper Keeper" when the cyborg says he has to kill Cartman, Stan asks if he can do it, and prepares to shoot Cartman before the cyborg decides against the idea. In "Spookyfish" Stan is fully for sending Cartman away forever. Although Stan is much more tolerant of Cartman than Kyle is, he often holds Cartman in very high contempt for his unacceptable behaviour. In "Bass to Mouth", when Mr. Mackey claimed that Cartman killed himself for being fat when the school faculty "threw him under the bus", Stan was only concerned with preventing Eavesdropper from publishing the biggest story. In "You're Getting Old", Cartman ends his friendship with Stan rather quickly after Stan's personality change, and soon begins getting along better Kyle, who also ends his friendship with Stan. Though, they did become friends again in "Ass Burgers". Kenny McCormick Because of Cartman's selfish personality, his friendship with Kenny isn't as obvious as Stan and Kyle's, and it sometimes looks fake, but it is clearly existent. They're also shown to share a sense of humor, as can be seen in the episode "How to Eat with Your Butt" when Kenny and Cartman continue an elaborate joke, despite Stan and Kyle's objections. However, Cartman has at times displayed a special dislike for Kenny, often without any reason; most often, he shows contempt for Kenny's family living in poverty. In two separate episodes, "Chickenpox" and "A Ladder to Heaven", Cartman is heard singing the song "In The Ghetto" in order to tease Kenny. In "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut", Kenny and Cartman are alone in the scene, and Cartman blurts out "I hate you, Kenny" out of nowhere. In the episode "Jakovasaurs", Cartman makes up a song called "I Hate You Guys" where he sings: : "I hate you guys / you guys are assholes / especially Kenny / I hate him the most". In the episode "Lice Capades" he attempts make Kenny a scapegoat for his lice problem (not realizing everyone had lice), and upon "proving" Kenny's guilt with an elaborate, phony experiment, Cartman then organizes a cruel "sock bath" hazing ritual for Kenny - continuing with it even after Mrs. Garrison reveals that everyone had lice. In the earlier seasons, Kenny was often painted as Cartman's much abused sidekick, although this role has been filled by Butters since Season Six. It is possible that Kenny is Cartman's only real friend and he does not understand how to react to having such a friend, or the opposite since Stan and Kyle at some points have stated that Kenny isn't really their friend and that they don't give a crap about him (although this is usually whenever they want to avoid him for some reason, such as when he had chickenpox). In the episode, "Kenny Dies", Cartman proclaims that Kenny is his best friend among the three boys, but at the end of the episode it is implied that Cartman is Kenny's "worst friend" since he exploited Kenny's illness for personal gain. However, he had cried over Kenny's illness before discovering the possibility of making his own "Shakeys". Kenny has generally taken Cartman's side in arguments or when they do things. Cartman is also the only person who seems to take Kenny's deaths seriously. In the Season Three episode, "The Succubus", when he can't see Kenny (who was crushed seconds earlier) he calls out "Guys? Is Kenny okay?", showing that he might consider Kenny a close friend. Cartman is also the only person who seems to realize he dies more than once. In "Cartmanland" Cartman says "He dies all the time" and brushes his death off easily because he'll come back tomorrow. In "City on the Edge of Forever (Flashbacks)", Cartman is telling a story and has Kenny dying at the end, even though Kenny had died minutes before by being eaten by the giant black monster outside the bus. Kyle points out to him that Kenny dying twice would be impossible and Cartman goes along with it noticing the logic. This may show that Cartman is immune to whatever keeps everyone else blinded by the fact that Kenny repeatedly dies. In the episode "Best Friends Forever", Kenny states in his will that he felt sorry for Cartman because of his inability to feel compassion and empathy, and the fact that he will almost certainly end up bitter, miserable, and alone for the rest of his life. Also, in the episode "Cherokee Hair Tampons", the two are shown playing with spaceships without Stan or Kyle (although Kyle was dying at the time). And in the episode, "A Ladder to Heaven", when Cartman drinks Kenny's ashes mistaking them for chocolate milk, leaving Kenny's soul trapped in his body, until the episode "The Biggest Douche in the Universe". Kenny also chooses to appear to Cartman as opposed to Stan or Kyle in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, although this might be because it was Cartman's fault he died, However he was actually trying to warn and have him tell everyone about Saddam's and Satan's plan for world domination. In "Cartmanland", Cartman is shown to be aware of Kenny's deaths telling the IRS that Kenny "dies all the time". Kenny was the only one out of the four main boys (excluding Butters) to enter his theme park, as well as the only one offered a spot in Cartman's southern army. At the end of the episode "Pinkeye", Cartman was the only one sobbing over Kenny's death. In fact, Cartman even showed a little concern for Kenny when he found out his new girlfriend was a whore in "The Ring". In the episode "Chinpokomon", after Kenny has a seizure and is rendered unresponsive after playing the Chinpokomon video game, Cartman was the only one of the three who seemed to notice that rats were swarming over Kenny and attempting to eat him, and the only one to detach them, telling them, "Bad rats, he isn't dead yet!", and unlike Stan and Kyle (who immediately laughed), he was initially disgusted when it was discovered the rats had actually eaten him from the inside out, before proceeding to laugh. Also in the episode "Butt Out", he noticed that Kenny was eating his own hand out of boredom. Whilst he did nothing, he still mentioned it to the boys as if to say 'should we help him?' Kenny also aided Cartman in his escape when Cartman was charged with hate crimes. However, ever since Cartman (unwittingly) made Kenny cry in "The Death of Eric Cartman", their friendship has not been as strong - even after everyone stopped giving Cartman the silent treatment, their friendship didn't fully recover. In particular, in the episode "Poor and Stupid", Kenny is shown to value NASCAR more than his friendship with Cartman, who was ruining NASCAR's image. Kenny even went as far as to try to kill Cartman with a sniper rifle, but this was confiscated. Eventually when he lost the race to Patty, Cartman apologized to him for his behavior - a rare event indeed - and Kenny (most likely) forgave Cartman. Later, in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", Cartman used his new friend, the Dark God Cthulhu, to banish Kenny, along with several others, to an "evil and parallel dimension". When Kenny caught up with Cartman - who was in the process of massacring a Justin Bieber concert - Cartman showed no remorse, and the two ended up in a heated argument. However, in "You're Getting Old", Cartman and Kenny are getting along fine once again, and spend that episode being friendly and hanging out with each other. In A Song of Ass and Fire, there is a picture of Cartman and Kenny sitting next to each other at Casa Bonita, even though Cartman slams down the photo because Kenny 'betrayed' him by switching to Playstation 4 instead of sticking with XBox 1. Kenny does not take part in smashing Eric's electronics in "Skank Hunt". Trivia * Cartman has Kenny's eyes, due to the events in the subplot of "The Succubus". * Kyle has one of Cartman's kidneys due to the events of "Cherokee Hair Tampons". * It is most likely that Cartman is the youngest of the four friends. His birthday was in the first season, and it's been clear that he turned 8, while the other boys already were 8 years old. However, Stan made it clear that Cartman and all the other boys were ten years old in "Crack Baby Athletic Association" while Stan was still nine years old only to turn ten two episodes later. It could be that the birth dates of all the boys were called out randomly and their permanent birthdays set in later. This mix up made Stan the youngest of the four boys. * Cartman is mostly known by his family name, and most characters, including Stan, Kyle, Wendy, and Token, call him by his surname. * In "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", it is shown that Stan and Kyle pick on Cartman because he is fat, not because of his many crimes. * Cartman has been shown to go to great lengths to get revenge on people who did relatively minor things. An example is in "Tsst", where Cartman made a kid saw off his own leg and get him sent to the hospital just because the kid called him chubby. Despite this, he never does something like this on any of his friends, despite the fact that they have called him much worse names than "chubby". He also has never arranged a gambit to get Wendy's parents killed like he did Scott Tenorman's, despite the fact that what Wendy did to Cartman was worse than what Scott did. Why he has not done these things yet is not yet known, although it is shown that Wendy can occasionally outsmart Cartman and turn his schemes against him. Cartman may not have sought extreme revenge on Wendy due to his feelings for her; it is shown that he likes Wendy in "Chef Goes Nanners". Cartman sends a fake police report to a psychiatrist's wife, who then commits suicide; It can be assumed that he knew she would do so, as he is a master of manipulation. * Cartman maintains somewhat friendly relationships with most of the boys at his school and is shown playing with them on occasion, despite the fact that all the kids openly hate him, though this is considered a love/hate relationship that he shares with the boys. * In the episode "Chickenpox", the boys sleep at Kenny's house. When they rolled out their sleeping bags, Kyle and Stan both had Terrance and Phillip and Cartman had Urkel from Family Matters on his. * According to the girls, Cartman is the ugliest boy in their class, likely because of his weight. He is the only one not invited to the girls' party in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset". * In the "The Unaired Pilot", Cartman was originally scripted to have a father and a sister. However, they had no speaking lines and were cut for the official pilot onward. * In the episode "It's a Jersey Thing" he (along with Dog Poo) was raped by "the Snooki", an evil creature from Hell. * In the episodes "It's a Jersey Thing" and "It's Christmas in Canada", Cartman is shown to cry when physically attacked. * He is the only one of the fourth graders to have noticed Kenny's reoccuring deaths, as shown in "Cartmanland". * Cartman saved Kyle for the sole reason to pick on him and have something to do in "Smug Alert!", despite his apparent desire to kill or get rid of Kyle. * Cartmans ass is shown to be very powerful in two ways: # Cartman successfully fights off Craig using his ass in "Tweek vs. Craig". # Cartman successfully imbues the tastes of several different restaurant chains foods into his own burgers by farting on them. * Cartmans farts are shown to be highly toxic and even deadly in "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants" when an American man in Afghanistan smells the inside of the cargo area Cartman farted in, and he throws up and appears to have died. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's surviving could be due to their constant exposure of his farts, and have thus gained a tolerance / resistance to its fatal effects. * Cartmans farts are apparently harmless if they imbued with food and ingested, as no one gets sick from eating them in "Ass Burgers", at least until the people who ate them realize what they were eating. * Cartman is shown to undergo several things that would most likely help him psychologically; he sees a therapist in "T.M.I.", which screws him, as in the end his penis is still below average; he goes to Fat Camp in "Fat Camp", and resolves to lose his weight, but is then kicked out, and he is left crying and eating a donut; Cartman makes an altruistic shift in personality in "Tsst", when Caesar Milan successfully rids Cartman of his dark side, only for it to return to him when his mother, despite knowing what she did to him before, makes him turn back to his normal self. * "1%" marks the first time he possibly makes an advance in psychological health, as he kills all of his stuffed animals, who he gave voices and personalities, to the point that one even insulted him in an earlier episode, severing a dangerous psychological attachment to his stuffed toys, even if it was through a delusional episode. * Cartman's stuffed animal Clyde Frog was decapitated by Kyle in a fit of rage after he was infected with AIDS by Cartman in "Tonsil Trouble", but was not given a funeral, and in fact survived, and was repaired, presumably by his mother. * If Cartman has split personalities, then he has, or rather had, at least five; Clyde Frog, Peter Panda, Muscleman Marc, Wumpletumpkins, and Polly Prissypants. If Mitch Connor / Jennifer Lopez is included, then he would still have one left. * As shown in the 1992 short The Spirit of Christmas, the design of Cartman was originally going to be used for Kenny. As shown, when Frosty kills 'Cartman', Kyle yells "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" * According to "1%", Cartman has the cholesterol levels of a 70-year-old man. Cartman's bigotry and greed has actually saved people. In "ManBearPig", his intent to sneak all of the "treasure" he found actually gave Stan, Kyle, and Kenny a head start before Al Gore flooded The Cavern of The Winds, which had probably saved them from drowning. In "The Snuke", Cartman's bigotry against the Muslim student Baahir led to the discovery of the snuke in Hillary Clinton's vagina, as well as the British Plan to invade America and unend The American Revolution, which prevented a nuclear device from going off in South Park, saving thousands of lives, most likely more, and even possibly saving America from being taken over by The British. ** In "The Poor Kid", Cartman's greedy nature also led to Child Services being alerted to Kenny's Foster Families abusive nature, as he tried to go to Hawaii by using Child Services and getting his mother arrested. This led to him ratting out his foster parents, the same ones as Kenny's, and helping the foster children get sent back to their homes. However, Mysterion's interference would have probably led to the same thing, as he did get them drunk off of a can Pabst Blue Ribbon Beer. * Cartman gave only Clyde Frog a funeral in "1%", but neglected to give one to Peter Panda and his other stuffed toys after they died. This could be due to Cartman's favoritism of Clyde Frog, or due to his panicking from Peter Panda's death and trying to protect his other stuffed animals, only for them die one by one throughout the night. * Cartman's fear of being branded as "The Poor Kid" is actually very legitimate, as in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", after he is arrested for hitting Token Black with a rock, Clyde Donovan is then branded as "The Fat Kid", and is thus treated just as Cartman was, being called several names. ** Also, in "Here Comes the Neighborhood", Token Black is ridiculed for being "The Rich Kid", and thus not be like the other kids, who can't afford everything he has. Token then invites several black families to South Park, and is left out again. When Token goes back to the others, they tell him how they make fun of his being his rich because they make fun of everyone for being something else; Cartman being fat, as well as many other things, Stan being in love with Wendy, Kyle for being a Jew, Kenny for being poor, and Butters for being a wuss. This shows that the children go out of their way to find something that can insult and rip off each other for, and will transfer that insult to the next person if the present one is not around. Gallery Eric-cartman.png Cartman GoAnimate2.PNG Cartman GoAnimate1.PNG Cartman Sims 3.PNG Cartman Roblox.PNG Cartman Poptropica.PNG Cartman Plotagon.PNG Cartman Minecraft.PNG Cartman_PS.PNG Cartman_V.PNG Category:Heroes